Galactic Battles: Origins
Story Nobody knows exactly how the universe was created. Some propose it was the result a large explosion, while others believe it was created by a deity. However, most can agree that the universe nowadays isn't, and probably never was, perfect. Conflicts have existed for several millennia, many of which were sparked by something minor... The planet of Homoria was first settled by the Humans around 6000 BSST. It was a lush, forested planet originally inhabited by the Pergans, a primitive human-like species. However, the Humans quickly industrialized the planet, giving the Pergans limited areas to settle. A small number of the Pergan population accepted the Human environment, but the rest vowed to eliminate the Human race on Homoria. Colonel Ul'tuk observed the men in his regiment, who were standing neatly in rows. "You were all selected because you are the best of your tribes!" Ul'tuk shouted. "You are all aware of the human presence on Homoria, correct?" "Yes, sir!" they shouted in unison. "We will advance on the city of Onor, and once inside, we will capture Governor Al'Zav. Once we have him in custody, we will negotiate terms with the Humans. Any questions?" "Where are our weapons?" a nearby soldier asked. A neatly dressed sergeant stepped to Ul'tuk's side. "If you are cavalry, you will be equipped with swords and rock shooters. Artillery members will receive bows and arrows, and infantry will receive swords. Any more questions?" After nobody responded in a few seconds, Ul'tuk commanded the cavalry to get on their horses and ride towards the city. The artillery followed, with the infantry at the rear. The attack was pertinent, but Ul'tuk failed to mention that the probability of being successful was extremely slim. ——— Governor Al'Zav sat at a table with four other individuals. "The Pergans aren't happy with your decisions of expanding the city, Governor," a Pergan male stated. "The Pergans are of no concern to me," he said harshly, "They aren't capable of doing anything." "My people are concerned that your expansion of the urbanized area would leave us no area for cultural practice and heritage," the Pergan said. "And what would you be willing to do if I denied your request, Jenzok?" "I would relay the information to our leader and a full-scale war would occur," Jenzok replied. "As I said, the Pergans aren't capable of doing anything. They do not have the technology to defeat us." "You would be surprised, Governor," Jenzok said. "We may not have technology, but we know tactics to bring this city to the ground." One of the men at the table pointed a finger at Jenzok. "You've been speaking of an attack for months! I have no doubt that one will not come!" "We do not want to wage war, but this is our final negotiation. If you don't do as we've suggested, the Pergans will wage war," Jenzok stated. "Would you mind if we discussed this in private?" Al'Zav asked. "Not at all. Rune. Let's let these men talk alone." Jenzok and his aide stepped out of the room into the hallway. "How are we sure they will agree to our terms?" Rune asked. "We aren't, but if they don't, they know the consequences." About a minute later, the two were allowed back in the room. "Alright. We've made a decision," Al'Zav said. "No deal." "That is unfortunate for you, Governor. The attack has just started!" Rune pulled a dagger from underneath her dress and soon held Al'Zav at knifepoint, holding the weapon in front of his neck while she stood behind him. "If anyone shoots or calls for security, Governor Al'Zav will die. You understand?" Rune said. The man from before, General Ost, glared menacingly at Rune. "I wouldn't have expected a female to have been assigned such a dangerous task." The other individual, a banker, stared directly into Jenzok's eyes. "Would you accept a payment to let us free?" he asked. "No," Jenzok replied, blankly. "You are the one who was funding the expansion, which makes you no better than Al'Zav." "Your people are terrorists, Jenzok!" Al'Zav snapped. "You are mistaken, Governor. We are fighting for our rights, which you aren't permitting to the the Pergans," Jenzok said. "Once this is over, I'll make sure you'll all pay!" ——— Ul'tuk's forces stopped just outside the city. "Jenzok and his aide are still in the building," he stated. "We'll need to get them in and out of the building safely, and we'll also need to capture any important figures inside. Understood?" "Yes, sir!" all shouted in unison. "You'll storm the building under guidance by your respective commanders. Is that understood?" "Yes, sir!" "Let's get going then!" ——— A computer operator looked down at his monitor as it began to beep. A number of red blips were shown moving towards the area. "Sir!" he shouted to an elderly colonel, "There are a number of Pergans entering the city!" "How many?" The operator looked down at the monitor again. "About three-thousand!" "Good lord! What are they doing here?" "It's such a massive population. Likely an attack!" "Where is General Ost?" "He is in a meeting with the Governor. Unfortunately, we haven't received any word from him since the meeting began." "Since he is in the middle of important matters, I'm in charge!" the colonel turned to two soldiers. "Tell Captain Exa to get his snipers onto the Governmental Building and to form a defensive perimeter around it. I will inform the other companies myself." The two nodded as they ran out of the room. The colonel walked slowly towards the operator. "Where are the Pergans now?" "They are entering the main square, sir." "Then that is where we will cut them off." ——— Ul'tuk led his forces through the city square. He had given strict orders not to kill any civilians, but to make as much damage as possible. To his left, he watched as a wooden hut went up in flames. I would have preferred we didn't start this war, he thought. But unfortunately, the governor didn't listen to our pleas. The same sergeant from before ran up to Ul'tuk. "Sir, Human forces are coming towards the square. It appears to be a group of at least five-hundred people, not counting ten tanks and several flak gunners." "Reorganize the men and warn them of the attack. Also, remain low. A spy has informed me that there are snipers about." "Yes, sir." Five-hundred men against three-thousand? Statistically, they are outnumbered, but technologically, they have the upper hand. The Human battalion arrived just a few minutes later. Instead of firing at them automatically, an elderly man stepped into view. "Good day to all of you. I am Colonel Quares and you have illegally entered this city. I would advise you leave before this evolves into a battle that you can't win." Ul'tuk stepped forward. "I appreciate your commitment, Colonel, but you are the ones entering a battle you cannot win." "Is that so?" Quares asked. "The forces in this city outnumber yours and our weaponry is more advanced. What makes you think that fighting us is a good idea?" "We never wanted to fight," Ul'tuk stated. "But the governor has left us no choice!" "Then I guess it is war, then!" Suddenly, several sniper shots from the distance hit Ul'tuk's men, taking out at least twenty instantly. He shouted the order for his men to attack, and the infantry and cavalry began to charge into the line of fire. The artillery found defensive positions and began to sling arrows at the enemy. Ul'tuk jumped onto his horse, lifted his sword from its sheath, and rode through the crowd of enemy soldiers, killing several as he went along. Eventually, his horse was shot, and Ul'tuk had to begin fighting on foot. A nearby enemy soldier attempted to fire at him, but Ul'tuk was too fast, and severed the man's arm before he had a chance. As blood spurted out the soldier's arm, he muttered the word "help". Ul'tuk pitied the man and put him out of his misery by taking the soldier's own weapon and shooting him in the face. With a firearm at his disposal, Ul'tuk began blasting away at nearby enemies. As soon as everyone surrounding him had been eliminated, one of the tanks cast a large shadow on Ul'tuk and a machine gunner at the top opened fire. Ul'tuk ran right to avoid the bullets, and took cover behind a pile of wooden crates. I can't get a clear shot! Suddenly, an arrow flew through the air and struck the machine gunner through the leg. As the man clutched at his wound, Ul'tuk found the opportunity to finish him, blasting him in the stomach. As the gunner's body dropped to the ground, Ul'tuk jumped onto the tank, looking for its fuel supply. Almost instantly, a gunner on one of the other tanks began to fire at him. Ul'tuk quickly dodged the shots and opened the hatch leading to the tank's interior. He jumped in, landing between a group of ten Humans. "Well, well. Looks like we've captured the leader!" ——— Quares looked up as two men pushed a Pergan over to him. "Here is their leader, sir." "You've put me in a bad situation, sir," Quares said. "Somehow, your men managed to take out half of my battalion already, while practically none of your men have been killed. Tell them to retreat!" "Over my dead body!" Ul'tuk shouted, angrily. "That can be arranged, Pergan," Quares said as he lifted a pistol from his holster and pointed it at Ul'tuk's chest. "Now call off the attack!" Ul'tuk grinned. "I never thought it would end like this, but I'm not calling off the attack!" Quares sighed. "Then I guess its over for you." As Quares was about to pull the trigger, the sound of a blaster being fired was near, and the old colonel fell over dead a second later. Immediately, the two men that escorted Ul'tuk to the area lifted their weapons, but they fell to the ground soon after. Ul'tuk looked up to see his savior, and was surprised to see that the person who had shot Quares was a Human. "You okay?" the Human asked. "Yeah. Who are you? I don't recognize you as one of our Human spies." "I may not be a spy, but I'm on your side." "How am I sure I can trust you?" "Would you willingly shoot your commanding officer?" the human asked. "I don't think so." "Good point. Now lets end this firefight!" ——— General Ost looked out the window. "It looks like there is smoke in the distance. Undoubtedly my men taking out your people!" "I wouldn't be so sure, General," Rune said. "My people know what they are doing." Ost reached for his blaster, but thought better of the idea. My job is to protect the governor. If I do anything stupid, then he's dead. "Is there any way we could negotiate?" the banker asked. "End the expansion of cities on Homoria. Then we will gladly leave," Jenzok said. "Fine," Al'Zav sputtered. "But we'll need to discuss the terms with Emperor Gornos." "We have a deal then," Jenzok said. He lifted a stone object from his pocket and blew into it, creating a loud, irritating noise. ——— The sound of the screech was heard a few minutes after the Pergans ended the battle. They slowly walked out of the city, satisfied that they would finally have a voice. Category:Early Galactic era Category:Stories